The invention pertains to electronic connector plugs. More particularly, the invention pertains to a housing unit shielding the junction between an electronic connector plug and an associated cable.
With the advent of the electronics industry, there have come to be known a variety of electronic plug connectors and housing units which provide an interface between a signal carrying cable and an electronic plug connector. One such type of known electronic plug connector is the "D" type series connector 101, an example of which is illustrated in FIG. 1.
The prior known connectors generally include a rearwards facing cable receiving portion 103 including a plurality of inputs 119 for receiving cable wires or strands. There are typically also provided in known connectors, about the rear portions thereof, fastening means 105 for securing a cable brace or plug assembly 115 (FIG. 2) having holes 117 adapted for receiving a screw to the connector 101.
Once the cable and plug assembly 113/115 is secured to the plug connector 101, the connector unit may be plugged in to an electronic device (not shown) by inserting the forward portion comprising male connector pins 107 in to the plug receiving portion of the electronic device. Grippers 109 (FIG. 1), which may be releasable via mechanical linkage associated with side push buttons 111, may serve to retain the plug connector in place when the plug is coupled to the electronic device.
As FIG. 2 illstrates, in the known plug connectors of the prior art, when the electrical or electronic cable 113 is coupled to the plug connector unit, the path of the cable 113 is predominately straight back from the plug connector in the longitudinal direction. Since electronic cable is quite often semi-rigid and of a thick density (e.g. 3/8 inches and above in diameter), little cable bend is afforded in the area immediately behind the connector. Thus, with the prior art connectors, considerable cable strain often results from trying to bend the cable in tight spaces.
In addition, the plug connector unit itself requires some vertical space. This, quite often when using plug connectors of the prior art, considerable space is required to be reserved about the rear of the electronic device to accommodate the vertical lengths of the plug connector and the cable. The aforementioned plug connectors of the prior art thus place unwanted restrictions on electronic equipment space and design features.
Furthermore, since it is generally expected that plug connectors such as the type illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 are quite often used in electronic devices such as computers, the electronic connector must be safe, preventing the user from experiencing electric shock, and must be reliable, providing securable fastenings between the cable and the plug components.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an electronic plug connector housing which eliminates the space and design restrictions associated with rigid rear exiting plug connectors of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electronic plug connector housing which is easily user adjustable and manipulatable and satisfies the design needs of the user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electronic plug connector which meets high standards of strength, safety and reliability while being fully user manipulatable.